The Letter
by sokkaluvr198
Summary: Gokudera/Yamamoto.M for language.


I leaned against the cement wall, popping a cigarette in my mouth after lighting it. My heart felt like it had been turned into a pile of ashes but would still beat as fast as it could. Why did I have to lose that letter? Better yet –why the hell did I put my name on it?!

The letter had been something to get my mind off of things. Or better yet –get him off my mind! It was Yamamoto, bat boy, or –my ongoing heart-throb you could say. I wrote my feelings on that letter, signed it, and lost the damn thing.

.

"Stupid…fucking...letter…" I muttered, glaring my eyes up at the clearest sky the summer had ever seen. It wasn't that I didn't like the sky; it was just that it reminded me of how sometimes his brown eyes would glitter with tiny drops of the blue sky.

God, what the hell am I thinking?

"Hey Gokudera~!" My ashy heart suddenly transformed into a beating maniac once more at the sound of Yamamoto's voice. But, the idea of the mind-boggling letter interfered with the excitement secretly bubbling up in my stomach. Jarringly I turned my head towards his running figure and cheeky smile.

Panicking at the sight of the irresistible boy, I spit out the cigarette on the ground and started rubbing into the asphalt as if I hated it. "Woh, it's just a cancer-stick buddy!" I felt Yamamoto's warm body only a foot from mine, ceasing my panic attack on the cigarette.

"My point, bat boy!" Finally my voice came out –shaky, but it still uttered the rude words. A chuckle came out from Yamamoto's mouth as his usual reply to my taunts. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the 10th all day."

"Yeah, but then I thought of how you were all alone. So I thought I'd come an' join ya!" A thousand questions piled onto my already frustrated mind on why he had been thinking about me in the first place –or better yet, how often?

"And do what? Can't you see I was busy –"I indicated to the tiny pile of shreds from the cigarette with my hands, hoping that he would buy the act but at the same time not. Maybe he would stay anyway.

"Well I guess I could try it…" Yamamoto said, a weary smile darkening his face a little. His hand swiftly reached into my back pocket and attempted to pull out a cigarette. But, his hand didn't move from inside my back pocket.

Blushing like a pink rose I screeched at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"My hand's stuck!" He replied anxiously, attempting to pull his hand out of my back pocket. The feeling of his hand rubbing against my butt, though, made me want to just moan out loud almost –but instead, I caught it in my throat and let out a quick scream while trying to push him away.

"Uh…"

The horrific moment stopped at the sound of Tsuna's usual stunned voice. Both Yamamoto and I turned to look at him –the baseball player's hand still crammed into my pocket and my cheeks still crimson. "What are you two DOING?" The 10th shrill voice questioned us two, Yamamoto's cheeks only bearing a tiny flush of color.

"My hand got stuck in Gokudera's pants…" Yamamoto explained almost casually…almost.

"H –how?" Tsuna was walking towards us now, his cheeks still plastered with a blush but his words more steady and smooth. Yamamoto didn't answer the 10th this time, though, and I could probably guess why. He didn't want anybody else to know that he had been seeking a cigarette in my back pocket. It's nothing to be ashamed about, I thought, hell –I do it all the time! Then again, the idiot had getting kicked off the baseball team to worry about.

But Yamamoto's composed voice made me snap out of my thoughts, "I'm gay."

Although he was lying, I felt my ears burn in embarrassment as images of Yamamoto making out with guys (a certain silver-haired narrator, to be exact) in as many different situations I had ever dreamed off…

I shook my head, looking away from the moment as if trying to make it illusory. What was running through the 10th's mind right now? I couldn't even imagine it, discovering your two best friends –who happen to be guys –sharing an intimate moment. Oh God, what am I saying? Intimate? Hell, this was just plain out embarrassing.

"Uh..." Tsuna's expression came out clear in his voice –shocked, disbelieving, and at a loss for words.

"I –I've had this thing since I was little of wanting to stick my hand in a guys back pocket, and Gokudera's pocket just looked to open so I had to –"

"Okay, okay, I understand." Tsuna lifted his hands up to stop Yamamoto's awkward explanation.

"Yeah…so do you have any ideas on a way to get my hand out of his pants haha?" Laughing at his own question, the baseball idiot looked towards to tenth with a sort of pleading expression.

Tsuna sighed, looking up at the sky as if praying for an idea. But then, almost as if the sun lit up a light bulb above his head, Tsuna's voice sprang as he nearly yelled, "I got it! Haru's in home economics!"

I had never disliked the tenths idea so much.


End file.
